1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical parallelism measurement device, and more particularly, to an optical parallelism measurement device with a high test efficiency, compact in size, easily portable and quickly buildable up so as to optimistically lessen the measurement cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Keeping pace with the continuous leveling up of the lasers and infrared technique, semiconductor industry and high precision machinery technique, the required refinement of products also becomes more strict. Except the leveling up of the measuring technique, precise parallelism among the relatively moving objects will directly influence the working effect of a machine tool. As the requirement for product quality becomes more strict, and miniaturizing of the commercial product is demanded, the accurate parallelism among the moving objects needs a great improvement. Since the accuracy of parallelism in refinery work has to be kept in the range of several nanometers, or even a few tenths of a nanometer that a commonly employed calibration or measurement devices can not carry out. Use of the common devices leads to inaccurate measuring results or degenerate production quality, or even causes a whole lot of products to turn into a pile of junk. Therefore the measurement of parallelism among the moving objects is a paramount importance.
Meanwhile, it is a common phenomenon that the semi-manual testing method is employed generally by the domestic industry. In the case of asking for a high quality, the effect of the semi-manual testing can never possibly be up-graded, the reason is that the sophisticated products made in the present day must pass the strict examination that most of medium and small scale enterprises in Taiwan fail to improve their high precision measurement system by reason of poor investment ability.
Meanwhile, a modern large sized working platen needs a long guide rail with a length ranging up to tens of meters, calibration of working platen parallelism and horizontal deviation angle carried out with the traditional gauge and parallelometer by ordinary sized machine workshops or larger is by no means sufficient to achieve the required accuracy of several nanometers.
Charge coupled device image treatment technique developed recently is a modernized optical precision measurement system preferably employed by the professional field. The images moving in parallel taken by CCD are analyzed and calculated through image treatment technique, but its accuracy is limited by the hardware construction and resolution which inevitably enlarges the measurement errors. Such a testing equipment has a complicated structure and difficult to set up, its inportability further increases cost for the device of measurement.
Facing up to such technical problems existing in the conventional testing techniques, the inventor of the present invention herein conducted an intensive research based on many years of experience gained through professional engagement in the manufacturing of related products. With continuous experimentation and improvement culminated finally in the development of the progressive structure of an optical parallelism measurement device.